


Bossy

by sarahdarling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hidden relationshp, Smut, Sort of dom!fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bossy Fitz is a very sexy Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

"Simmons, where did you get those bruises?" Skye's voice startled Jemma, and she jumped. Several small bruises were located on the left side of her hip. Jemma didn't realize her shirt had ridden up while cooking in the small kitchenette with Skye.

"Oh! Ummm…" she paused. "No idea. I must have bumped into something." It was obviously a lie. Skye knew it was a lie. Jemma was a terrible liar.

Skye rolled her eyes and noticed the blush creeping up Jemma's neck.

"Whatever you say Simmons." Skye, thankfully, left the kitchenette.

SImmons smiled to herself and let her blush consume her. She knew where the bruises came from, knew how long they had been there, and most importantly, knew who had given them to her.

She finished making her toast and tea and exited the kitchenette. Walking to her bunk, Jemma shut the door behind her and leaned up against the door. She sighed heavily, she knew it was only a matter of time before their secret was discovered. She was never any good at the whole lying thing.

Truthfully, they had gotten sloppy. It went from subtle glances, stolen touches, and soft kisses to sneaking away to the supply closet for a quickie against the wall. It's not like she was trying to get them caught, but days of bossy Fitz had turned her into a quivering mass of nerves. In fact, she didn't waste anytime once Coulson had dismissed them back to work. Fitz had walked straight to his computer, but she had other ideas.

"Um, Fitz, would you mind helping me get something down in the supply closet." He nodded and smiled cheekily at her. It was sort of their code. If one of them wanted a quick snog, the supply closet was the place. No cameras or microphones, which meant one thing. Privacy.

Walking down the corridor they made sure to keep space between them. It was a practice that they had development in the months since their relationship changed. Standing too close was dangerous, they'd noticed their hands drifting towards each other more than once.

Arriving at the supply closet, Fitz quickly opened the door. He held it open wide so Jemma could enter first. She moved past him slowly, allowing her body heat to flow into him. He hissed at the short contact. Letting go out the door he finished ushering her into the small room. She turned towards him and smiled shyly. He didn't buy it.

Her lips crashed into his before he could fully get his bearings. His back hit the door harshly and he moaned into her mouth.

"Now what brought this on?" he mumbled between kisses.

She moved her lips down his throat and suckled at his adam's apple.

"Do you have any idea what a turn on it was to watch you boss around those other agents?" she attacked his lips again, her tongue fighting for dominance. It was what she was wanting and so much more. She always wanted him, always needed him, but it had never been this intense before. She's never had to wait this long before. She whimpered as his lips trailed to her ear.

"Tell me. Tell me what it did to you." his voice was husky. She moaned as he found a particularly sensitive spot of skin.

"Let's just say I needed a new pair of knickers."

"No." he withdrew his mouth. "Tell me what it actually did to you. I want to hear you say the words." It was something Fitz had been asking for lately. He loved when Jemma spoke dirty. Said it had something to do with her prim and proper attitude outside of the bedroom. Thankfully, she enjoyed it as well.

"God," she groaned and his lips attached to her neck. "I was so wet. Drenched. All I could think of was getting you inside me again." She pulled at his tie to bring him closer. "I never get to see you in charge, it was almost too much to handle." Their lips joined again. "Fitz… please." She didn't even know what she was asking for.

Her world spun as her back hit the door, her hips now anchoring his. She moaned at the contact. She might not have known what she wanted, but Fitz did. He always knew. He pushed his hips into hers, her whimpers increased. Licking the shell of her ear, he moaned out a question.

"Is this what you want Jemma?" Another grind of his hips. Another whimper from her mouth. "Do you want me to take you hard, right here, right now? Dominate you? Make you mine?" Her eyes rolled back in her head and Fitz knew, this is what she wanted.

This was a first for them, they'd never had sex outside their bunks, or the rare hotel, but Jemma was into it, and Fitz was going to refuse.

He slid his hands down her body slowly, making sure to spend extra attention on her breasts, making her noises increase yet again. Pulling his hands around her stomach, he deftly unbuttoned her pants. She paused their kissing to help him. Pushing her pant legs to the floor, she quickly removed her shoes and stepped out of the pants.

His hands found her panties, already soaking. He moaned.

"I told you." She hummed and she undid his belt. She pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. He was already standing hard and ready. She ran her hand up and down his length.

"No." He growled. He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head. She could easily break his grasp, but she had no reason to. "I am going to give you just what you want." His tongue met her's in a wicked battle. He released her hands and lifted her against the door. They both moaned at the contact.

He eased his hand down the front of her panties and gave her clit a hard rub. Her responsive groan reverberated through the closet.

"Fitz, I don't need that. I'm ready. Please."

He nodded reassuring and removed his hand. He reached further down and pulled her panties to the side. He thrust into her swiftly. Jemma swore.

His hands found purchase on her hips, gripping tightly. He knew there would be bruises in the morning, it secretly thrilled him that he was marking her in a whole new way.

The rhythm he set was frantic, but her orgasm was fast approaching. Her voice grew even louder and he knew what she needed to push her over the edge.

"Come for me Jemma." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. She screamed out, something that vaguely sounded like his name, and her internal muscles clenched around him. His orgasm followed and he came in her.

Their breathing recovered slowly and he gently lowered Jemma to the floor, her legs still wobbly. Fitz kissed her reverently, enjoying their closeness. Leaning his forehead against her's, he whispered to her.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Her smile reached her eyes, "Probably about the same amount I love you." He laughed

quietly. Reaching to the floor he pulled up his boxers and pants, then handed her the discarded pants.

"Well, now I officially know two more things than I did earlier."

"And what, pray-tell, are those two things Fitz?"

"I need to be bossy more often and I will never get supplies without thinking about this moment. She laughed heartedly as she finished with her shoes.

"I do like it why you're dominating."

"Ooo! Maybe next time we can try spanking!"

"Fitz!"

A sudden knock at her door startled her out of the most amazing memory. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me." his gentle voice responded. She unlocked the door quickly and let him into her bunk. Locking the door again, she brushed her lips against his. He took the tea from her hand and gulped some down.

"Skye knows something's going on! She saw the bruises on my hip."

"I guess next time I'll have to leave the bruises in a place that I know Skye won't see." With that he grabbed her toast and took a huge bite.

She rolled her eyes, but it was no use. She really liked when Fitz was bossy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I think it's hot when Fitz gets bossy with people. It's post-episode The Bridge, so first season, but now he's even more bossy, so yay! I hope you enjoyed my dirty words!


End file.
